Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe
Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe is one of the S-Rank Invader executives dispatched to deal with Miradante. Despite it is a Guerilla Command, there is nothing "Guerrilla" about it at all. Story After Redzone, Roaring Invasion fell, the ??? created a new strain of Invader virus and used it to create S-Rank Invaders. Among them was the "Tribe" Invader Virus, which gives the Invaders enchancements in numbers, but the Invaders of this Virus strain cannot count more than 3. And the S-Rank Invader who led them was Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe. Sanmadd seems weak at first, but when accompanied with massive abounts of Tribe Invaders, it becomes extremely powerful and gave Miradante's army a very hard time. However, he was later defeated and the Tribe Invaders are annihilated, presumably by Miracle Miradante. Powers While seemingly weak at first, 3 or more Tribe Invaders around it give it extreme power that allows it to defeat stronger creatures than itself. Card Explanation This is suprisingly, really powerful and versatile, only next to Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie! It costs 3 and has 3000 power, which is quite weak for an evolution creature. And fitting to the "Tribe" theme, it can only evolve or invade from cost 3 nature creatures, but its invasion is "S-Rank Invasion "Tribe"" Which allows it to invade from the mana zone in addition to the hand, so placing it into the mana zone early on greatly helps with the wave of offense and this type of Invasion can make use of used-up Bronze-Arm Tribes, Hamukatsuman and Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faeries. And now to the fun part! When the player has 3 or more creatures in the battle zone, Sanmadd gets Triple Breaker! This seems hard, but sending out on the 1st turn, Kerasas, Start Dash on the second turn, and Hamukatsuman no.1 on the 3rd turn, one can easily make a lightweight 3-turn kill right on the spot. And in creature spamming decks such as those based on Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk and Glenmalt Faerie Gift, it becomes a highly powerful and light beatstick that makes the lightweight creature spam even more dangerous than ever. And its last ability is if there are 4 or more creatures, you choose one of them and put it into its owner's mana zone, which easily gets around blockers trying to block it, and since it is mana feed, it can be used to get around Neverlast, Destiny Adoration and other escape blockers. And this effect also forces the player to remove one of his creatures once he has 4 or more creatures in the battle zone and the opponent has no creatures, but using this, it is possible to turn it into a Boaroaxe loop engine as it can send itself and the creature under it into the mana zone. AND as a bonus, it is also another cost 3 nature evolution command in the game, so it can be used to invade into Bearfugan, Super Beast Army. Just send out , use the untapped mana to send out Sanmadd, then invade it with bearfugan and there is the command equivalent of Bolbalzak Ex into Überdragon Bajula. Anyway, this is a very deceptive card that has endless uses and can often be both offense, recycle and loop. Anime This card was used by the new Duel Masters Land executive . He used it to break all of Katta's shields, but Katta sent out a Bolshack Dogiragon revolution 0 trigger to remove it, and then proceeded to send out Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and he was defeated. Category:Guerrilla Command Category:Command Category:Antagonists Category:S-Rank Invader Category:Invader Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Evolution Creature